Kung Fu Dino Charge
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: Dino Might, Heroes Ready To Fight!
1. Chapter 1: Vivix Encounter

**Chapter 1**

Explosions were heard in the Alleyway as The Dino Posse fought a army of creatures worse than Links.

They had Long Green Hair, A Brown Metal Face and Spear like weaponry.

Kane: Who or What are these Guys!?

Lucy: They're not Links, That's for sure.

Jet: Dudes are strong, But we're stronger.

Chow: Uh, Dinos...

The Team Turned to see The Creatures Merging into a Giant One and it walked off.

Lucy: It's Headed Towards The City!

Kane: We have to form Combosaur.

Jet: Against THAT THING!?

Chow: It's The Only Way.

The Dinos Merged together into Combosaur And The Two Giant's Fought.

The Creature then Had a Giant Blade and Swung it, Sending Combosaur to Crash against a Building.

Combosaur groaned in pain as The Cut dripped blood and Formed a Puddle.

Combosaur Demerged and The Dino Groaned in Pain.

The Creature was About to Kill them. But Then a Giant Red T Rex Head came and Bit it, Causing it to Explode.

Kane : What the?

On Top of A Building, There were 6 Figures, All of them had the same Dino Like Design, But had different teeths in they're faces, Different colors and Different Helmet Shapes

Red: Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!

Black: Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!

Blue: Stegosaur, Power Ranger Blue!

Green: Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!

Pink: Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!

Gold: Pteradon, Power Ranger Gold!

All: Dinosaur Might, Ready to Fight!

Red: Power Rangers...

All: Dino Charge!

KFDP: Power Rangers Dino Charge?

Red: It's About to get wild! The Dino Charge Rangers Charged into Battle with The Remaining Creatures.

 **Chapter 2, Coming Soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Origins cut short

**Chapter 2**

The Rangers Blasted and Slashed they're way through the Creatures, Causing Them To Explode.

The Dino Posse ran over to them

Kane: Who are you?

Red: Power Down.

Red turned into a Human.

Red: I'm Tyler Navarro, Dino Charge Red Ranger.

The rest demorphed as well.

Black: Chase Randall, Dino Charge Black.

Blue: My Name Koda... Dino Charge...Blue.

Green: Riley Griffin, Dino Charge Green

Pink: Shelby Watkins, Dino Charge Pink.

Gold: Ivan, Dino Charge Gold.

Kane: I'm Kane, And this is Lucy, Chow and Jet, We're the Kung Fu Dino Posse.

Tyler: Woah, That's a Nasty Cut.

Kane looked at his right side, all of the Dinos had it.

Shelby: We better take you back to you're base.

Tyler: Yeah, Where is it?

Kane: It's the museum.

The Rangers and Dinos got into the base.

Edgar: So, How did it gOookay?

Tyler: What?

Edgar: Two Questions. One, How did you get in here?

Kane: They saved us, Edgar. They call themselves the Power Rangers Dino Charge.

Edgar stood still for a few minutes before faintng.

Chase: Did he just faint?

Edgar got up.

Edgar: Okay, Discuss what I just did later. Two, How could a link to that to you?

Jet: It wasn't Links, They were strange dudes.

Tyler: They're called Vivix. Foot soldiers of a ruthless bounty hunter named Sledge. 65 million years ago, Sledge drove Keeper, Gaurdian of the Energems, to Give them to 10 dinosaurs before they went extinct.

Shelby: But awnser me this, If Dinos went extinct, How are you here?

Kane: We were frozen at the beginning of the ice age.

Shelby: Okay, That explains it.

The dino placed bandages on they're wounds.

Untill...

BOOM!

The two teams ran to the scene and we're met by a army of Vivix.

A figure came out and Tyler recongized quickly.

Tyler: Darkgem!

Darkgem was in the shadows.

Darkgem: That's Right, Red Ranger!

Darkgem blasted the two teams, Creating a Explosion.

 **Chapter 3 Coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle

**Chapter 3**

Darkgem: That takes care of them.

Darkgem started to walk away.

?: Dino Steel, Armor on!

Darkgem: What!?

Tyler ran out of the fire.

Tyler: T-Rex Smasher!

Tyler punched Darkgem.

Darkgem: Vivix, Attack.

Darkgem dissapeared as the Vivix, Dinos and Rangers Charged at each other.

Ivan: Have At Thee, Vile Villan!

Ivan slashed the Vivix and Jet threw his boomerangs at them.

Ivan: Now You'll Feel The Smite Of My Sword!

Ivan put his charger in his sword.

Sword: Ptera Charger, Engage!

Ivan: ThunderStorm Strike!

Ivan slashed The Vivix Back and Forth at high speed, Causing The Vivix To Explode.

Jet: Nice One!

Jet held up his hand, Waiting for a High Five and Ivan had a confused look on his face.

Jet: What?

Ivan: What art thou doing?

Jet: *Sigh* Never Mind.

Shelby: Dino Morpher Blast!

Shelby blasted the vivix, But a few fired back.

Lucy: You Okay?

Shelby: Yeah.

A Vivix started Charged at them, The two Girls looked at each other and got an idea.

Both: Triceratops Head Butt!

The Two girls head Butted the Vivix.

Shelby charged at the vivix and used the Tricera Drill to destroy them.

Lucy: Way to Go!

Shelby: Thanks.

The Vivix Started running, But they ended up running into Chow.

Chow: Hi There. Fore!

Chow swated the Vivix with his Tail and they flew towards Chase, Koda and Riley, Who blasted them and the Vivix Exploded Midair.

Tyler: Dino Spike, Weapons Combine!

Tyler threw the Charger and it combine the Dino Steel Weapons.

Morpher: Dino Spike Charger, Engage!

Rangers: Red Ranger, Launch!

Tyler: Dino Spike, Final Strike!

Tyler threw the Dino Spike and Caused the Vivix to Explode.

 **Chapter 4 Coming Soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Origins Finished

**Chapter 4**

The Two Teams Returned to the KFDP Base.

The Dinos Flopped onto the couch, Tired and Exhausted.

Polly came in with Water and looked at the rangers

Polly: Dinos, Who are they?

The Dinos were too exhausted to awnser.

Polly: Edgar?

Edgar: Yeah?

Polly: Who are they?

Edgar: Those are the Power Rangers Dino Charge, The Red One is Tyler, Black Is Chase, Koda's Blue, Green Is Riley, Pink is Shelby and The Gold One is Ivan

Polly Shook all of the Rangers hands, But Ivan Bent Down and Kissed her hand.

Ivan: What a Fair Maiden You Are.

Polly blushed red as chow. Polly: Uh, Thanks?

Polly than walked over to Tyler.

Polly: Why Did He Do That?

Tyler: He's A British Knight, He Thinks all Women are Maidens.

Polly: How Could He Be A Knight?

Tyler: Once We Bonded With Our Energems, We Stopped Aging. Koda's A Caveman.

Chow: Caveman?

Tyler: Yep.

Kane: Is it true, Koda?

Koda: I Frozen In Ice From Saber Tooth Tiger.

Jet: Huh?

Riley: He was frozen in ice Protecting his Little Brother.

Jet: Oh.

Lucy: So You want to tell us how you got here?

Tyler: When We Faced Darkgem, He Opened a Vortex and We All got Sucked In.

Chase: That's when we saw you, So We Helped.

Kane: Well, Thanks again.

Riley: It's what we do.

BOOM!

Tyler: Let's Go!

The Rangers and Dinos Arrived at the scene to see Darkgem and a Army Of Vivix.

Tyler: Darkgem!

Darkgem: The Rangers and The Dinos, Vivix, Attack!

The Two Forces charged at each other, But The Dino Charge Rangers Were the Victorious over the Vivix.

Darkgem then Blasted the two teams and knocked them down.

?: Aw, The Wittle Dino Poopies got knocked down.

Kane Recongized the Voice. Kane: Skor!

Skor and Skrap came out of the army of vivix.

Chase started to snicker.

Lucy: What's So Funny?

Chase (Laughing): This Is The Guy You're Fighting?

Kane: He's Not Someone you want to mess with.

Chase: Oh Really...

Chase puts a dino charger in the morpher.

Morpher: Para Charger, Engage!

Chase: Energize!

Chase Spins the Barrel and it powers up.

Chase: Dino Morpher Blast!

Chase fired the gun, But Skor dodged it and attacked Chase, Sending him back.

Ivan Then Put the Charger in his sword.

Sword: Ptera Charger, Engage!

Ivan: Lighting Bolt!

Ivan Shocked Skor and Skrap with his lightnig bolt attack.

Skrap: What did I do!?

Ivan: Who's next?

Darkgem charged and blasted Ivan, But The Knight dodged every blast.

The sword became Electric Gold as he swung it.

Ivan: Feel the Might Of The Knight Of Zandar!

Skor: Uh-Oh.

Ivan: Final Strike, ZANDAR THUNDER!

Ivan Used the Zandar Thunder Attack on three Villains.

Skor: Uh, I think I hear my mommy calling.

Both Skor and Skrap ran away, Terrified of the Knight.

Darkgem: Get Back Here, You Cowards! I'll be back! But I'll make sure one of you pays with you're life!

With that, Darkgem Dissapears.

The Rangers And Dinos Cheer in Victory.

 **Chapter 5, Coming Soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Death Of A Dino

**Chapter 5**

The Rangers and Dinos walked around town in they're Casual Clothes.

Lucy: So, What Do You Think Of Metropolis?

Chase: It's No Amber Beach or New Zealand, But I like it.

Riley: Hey Guys, Remember What Darkgem Told Us?

Shelby: What Do You Mean?

Riley: He Told Us...

 **Flashback**

Darkgem: I'll make sure one of you pays with you're life!

 **End Flashback**

Ivan: You Are Correct, But A Beast Like Him Shant Keep Thy End Of Thy Bargain.

Riley: You're Right.

Meanwhile at Skor's HQ, The Two Raptors tried to dodge everything Darkgem Threw At Them.

Darkgem: YOU...COWARDS! YOU DON'T RUN AWAY FROM A FIGHT!

Skor: We're Sorry, Sir, But–

Darkgem: BUT WHAT!?

Darkgem Finally Sighed and calmed down.

Darkgem: Get Out...I need to think of our next plan.

Skor: Yes, Sir.

The two raptors left as Another Figure came in.

?: Sir, The Monster Maker is Ready.

Darkgem: Thank You.

Darkgem walked out and into another faction where the Monster Maker was standing.

Darkgem then grabbed a deck of cards with different monsters on them, Picked one, Put it in the slot on the control panel and The Monster Maker Activated.

Out came a monster, Half pink, Half Purple, Female and Large Ice Skate Blades as Weapons.

Darkgem: SkateBlader, You ready to kill Some Power Rangers?

SkateBlader smiled evily. SkateBlader: Yes, Sir.

The Rangers And Dinos were ready to head back to the HQ, When They're Phones Rang.

Jet: Yello?

Edgar was on the screen.

Edgar: Guys, I picked up a disturbance just East Of you're Location, And Trust Me When I Say This, It's Scary!

Tyler: As In Terrified, Screaming in Fear?

Edgar: Yes!

Jet (Mumbles): Says The Dude Who Runs And Screams Like A Little Girl.

Edgar: I Heard That! And I Don't Scream Like A Little Girl, I Scream Like a Grown Woman!

Chase Started Cracking Up.

Chase (Laughing): That's Even Funnier!

Kane: Okay, Edgar. We'll go To It.

Edgar: Thanks, And Remember, Be Careful.

Tyler: Come On!

The Rangers and Dinos ran to the scene to see Darkgem, Skor and Skrap.

Ivan: So The Cowards have Returned, Ready for Another Smiting?

Skor: Oh, I won't be doing the "Smiting", She will!

Skateblader got in front of the teams and got ready to face them.

In a Flash, The Dinos changed out of they're Casual Clothes to they're Uniforms.

Tyler: Dino Charger...

Rest: Ready!

The Rangers put they're Dino Chargers in the Morpher.

Rangers: Energize! Unleash The Power!

The Rangers Morphed.

Kane and Lucy Fought Skor, Jet, Chow and Koda fought SkateBlader and The Rest Fought Darkgem.

BladeSkater Managed to knock Koda back, Then Jet Charged at her, But She used her Spin attack and Knocked him back again, Only this time He had a Wound On His Left Side.

Chow then charged at her, But she Disarmed him Of His Club and Held Him By His Neck, Hoisting Him Up.

Jet: Chow!

But Before the Others could Intervine, She Sent A Slash and Knocked Them Back.

Then, The Right Blade Grew and Was Larger than normal size.

SkateBlade: I'll Be Able To Enjoy Killing You.

Jet: No!

SkateBlader: Stay Back!

She Sent another slash at Jet, Then Turned Her Attention Back to Chow.

Chow Then grabbed her Blade and Wrestled Her to get the Blade Removed.

The Blade was In range of the heart as SkaterBlade Smiled.

She pulled her hand Back and The Blade grew till the tip touched The Ground.

Jet and Koda Gasped and She Then Grabbed Chow's Neck Once More and Hoisted Him.

SkateBlader: Now...DIE!

She Thrusted The Entire Blade into Chow, Forcefully.

Chow Started Coughing Up Blood and Stream Ran Down His Mouth To The Ground.

The Blade that Sticked out of him was Covered In Blood As Well as SkateBlader Thrustfully Pulled out The Blade As Chow Fell to The Ground And SkateBlader Laughed Psychoticly.

Jet: Chow!

The Rangers and Dinos Gasped as Jet Held The Dying Stego In His Arms.

Skor and Skrap Stood There In Shock, Trying to Process the Event that just took place.

Chow: J-Jet?

Jet: Chow! Don't Worry, Big Guy. We'll Get You Help.

Chow Coughed up More Blood as Lucy Covered Her Mouth in Sadness.

Jet: I'm Not Going To Let you Die, Okay!? You Hear Me!?

Tears Started flowing down Chow's Bloodshot Eyes as Jet's Eyes Filled Up with Tears As Well.

Chow: Jet, I W-Want You T-To Know that You will Always B-Be A Brother To Me. I g-guess it's T-Time.

Jet: No! No, Chow! Don't Say That!

Chow hugged the Crying Pteradon.

Chow: Goodbye, Jet.

Jet Gasped as Chow, Fell To the Ground and His Hand Went Limp.

Jet: Chow? Chow!? Chow, No!

Jet hugged Chow's Lifeless Body and Kept on Crying.

Jet: Chow!

Kane and Lucy hugged each other as Tears Flowed down they're Faces.

Koda: You Kill Stego, Now You Pay!

Koda Screamed and Charged at SkateBlader, But she Peformed a Spin Attack that Knocked Him Unconsious.

Tyler: Koda!

SkateBlader then Attacked the Other Rangers and Knocked Them Unconsious as Well

Then, Darkgem Shocked the Dinos, Knocking Them Out. The Villains Grabbed them and Took them away.

Tyler: N-No...

The Villains Left as Tyler's Vision Faded To Black.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Chapter 6, Coming Soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	6. Chapter 6: Rise Of The Black Dino

**Chapter 6**

Tyler started to regain consiousness, Seeing Edgar And Polly Looking For The Dinos. He and The Others Got Up And Walked Over To Them.

Tyler: Edgar?

Edgar: Tyler! What Happened To You Guys!?

Riley: Darkgem's New Monster, She Did This after She-...

Edgar: She What?

Tyler: She Stabbed Chow.

Polly: Oh My Gosh!

Edgar: Where Is He?

Koda: There.

Koda Pointed To Chow's "Dead" Body

Edgar: Where Are The Dinos?

Koda: They Captured By Darkgem.

Edgar: Well, Let's Get Back To The Base And Let's Get You and Chow Patched Up.

Koda Carried Chow as The Nine Went Back To The Base.

Meanwhile, At Skor's HQ

Skor: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Darkgem: I Didn't Do That, SkateBlader Did.

Skor: Look, I'm Glad That We Have Them Captured, But You Killed one of them! Even I Wouldn't Be Crazy Enough To Do That!

While The Two Argued, The Dinos Were Tied Up together, Jet Flashbacked to Chow Being Stabbed And Started To Produce Tears.

Darkgem: Aw...

Darkgem Picked Jet's Head Up from The Chin Under.

Darkgem: Is The Baby Pteradon Crying Because I KIlled His Little Friend?

Jet Spit In His Face In Anger.

Darkgem Suddenly Punches Him In The Face Causing The Pteradon To Spit Blood, Jet Looked At Darkgem As Blood Ran Down His Mouth

Darkgem Punched Him Again, Giving Jet A Left Black Eye.

Kane And Lucy Gasped At What Just Occured.

Meanwhile, At The Museum, The Heroes Were Trying To Find Skor's HQ, But To No Avail.

Edgar Took off His Glasses In Fustration. Edgar: This is taking too long.

Shelby: Have you checked outside the city Or underground?

Edgar: There is no way that it's under-Oh, Wow. I Am So Dumb.

Shelby Was Right, Skor's HQ Was UnderGround.

Tyler: Come On, We Have Some Dinos To Rescue!

The Heroes Got In The Copter And Flew To The Location.

Meanwhile, Jet Was Getting Beaten By The Darkgem And Skateblader, The Pteradon was Covered In Cuts and Scrapes.

Darkgem: Time To Meet You're Friend's Demise!

Darkgem Was About To Kill Jet When His Sword Got Knocked Out Of His Hands By A Energy Blast.

The Dinos And Villians Turned To See The Dino Charge Rangers.

Darkgem: Vivix, Attack!

The Rangers Took Down The Vivix Easily, But They Got Easily Knocked Down By SkateBlader's Spin Attack.

Ivan: This Gargyole Shall Fall By My Sword!

Ivan Charged At Her, Making Skateblader Preform A X Slash.

Ivan Tried To Deflect It, But It Knocked Him Back And Forced Him To Demorph.

Skateblader: Goodbye, Power Rangers, This Is You're Demise!

But Before She Can Strike The Rangers, A Noise Caught The Heroes And The Villians Attention.

A Figure Had Broken Through The Roof, When The Dust Cleared, The Figure Was A Ranger.

His Visor Was A Dino Thunder Like Design, RPM X Seatbelts connected to a Dino Symbol And A Sword Case on his back.

?: Dino Power, Dino Posse Black!

Chase: Hey, I'm The Black Ranger Here!

SkateBlader: What!? Another Ranger!?

The Ranger Grabbed The Sword Handle And Out Revealed A Katana.

DPB: Dino Katana!

SkateBlader: Well, Looks Like I'll Have To Bust Out The New Armor.

SkateBlader Flashed And Her Body Was Black Armor With A Mask Only Showing The Eye Area Of Her Face.

Both Charged At Each Other And They're Blades Clashed Together Untill The Ranger Gained The Upper Hand And Knocked Her Down.

DPB: This Is For Chow! Eruption Slash!

The Ranger Sent A Upward Crescent Slash At SkateBlader, Knocking Her Off Her Feet.

The Rangers Ran Over To Join The Battle.

Ivan: Sir Tyler, Sir Koda, Shall We Finish This?

Tyler: Yeah!

Koda: Let Us Defeat Them!

Ivan: Alright, Dino Charger!

Ivan Put A White Dino Charger In His Sword.

Morpher: Dino Squash Charger, Engage!

All Three Morphers Powered Up.

Koda: Blue!

Ivan: White!

Tyler: Red!

All: Dino Charge Blast!

The Blast Merged Together And Struck SkateBlader.

SkateBlader: No!

SkateBlader Explodes.

The Rangers Ran Over To The Bound Dinos.

Lucy: Who Are You?

DPB: A Friend.

Using His Katana, DPB Cut The Ropes And Set The Dinos Free.

Darkgem: Oh, Rangers. It's Not Over.

A Giant Wave Suddenly Knocked The Rangers And Dinos Down, Forcing The Rangers, Except For DPB To Demorph.

It Was SkateBlader, She Survived.

Ivan: Impossible!

Jet Saw The Ptera Sword Next To Him And Picked It Up And Charged At Her.

Tyler: Jet, What Are You Doing!?

Jet: Getting Vengance For Chow.

Then Suddenly A Flash Appeared In Front Of The Pteradon, When It Subsided, A Dino Charger Landed In His Hands.

It Was Orange And Had The Letter J On It.

Jet Put It In The Ptera Sword.

Ptera Sword: Jet Charger, Engage!

Suddenly, The Sword Started Blazing Orange And Jet Jumped Into The Air And Flew At SkateBlader, Slashing Her Back And Forth Before Coming To A Stop.

Jet Then Screamed With All His Might And Sent A Upwards Slash To SkateBlader.

SkateBlader Explodes.

Jet Shedded Tears As He Looked Into The Fire In Front Of Him.

The Heroes Got In The Dino Copter And Sped Off As Darkgem Screamed In Anger.

The Heroes Got Back To The Base, But Jet Got On The Couch, Grabbed A Pillow, Hugged It And Started Rocking Back And Forth, Crying Softly.

Shelby: Look At Him, He's So Depressed. I Wish There Was Something We Can Do.

?: There's Something You Can Do.

The Rangers And Dinos Gasped.

Jet Opened His Teary Eyes And Turned To The Direction Of The Voice.

There Was Chow, Bandages Wrapped Around The Wound, Tears Flowing Down His Face And A Smile On His Face.

Jet's Frown Turned Into A Smile And Both Him And Chow Ran And Hugged Each Other.

Jet: Dude, I Can't Believe You're Alive!

Lucy: Yeah, And If It Wasn't For Dino Posse Black, We Would Be Extinct.

Kane: But I Want To Know, Who Are You?

DPB Took Off His Helmet, It Was Edgar.

All: Edgar!?

Edgar: Suprise...

Ivan: Wow! You Have Created A Suit Of Armor, My Friend.

Edgar: Yeah, I Guess I Became A Dino Myself.

Tyler: Yeah.

 **Chapter 7, Coming Soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**

 **#PFP &M**

 **"Never Question A Guy Running Around With A Katana!"~ EZ Rider (Toku Time)**


	7. Chapter 7: Royal Rescue

**Chapter 7**

Darkgem: That Meddiling Dino Destroyed SkateBlader! I Need To Find Something, What Is His Weakness!?

Skor: It's Tickling.

Darkgem: What?

Skor: That Dino Poopie's Weakness Is Being Tickled.

Darkgem: His Weakness Is Being Tickled?

Skor: Yes.

Darkgem: Skor, That Has Got To Be The Stu-...

Darkgem Thought About It And Then, He Started Smiling.

Darkgem: It's Actually A Good Plan, And I Have The Monster For It.

The Monster Maker Also Known As DarkSmith Became Terrified.

DarkSmith: Sir, You Not Thinking Off Opening Him!

Darkgem Didn't Listen And Put The Card In The Monster Maker.

Out Came A Male, A Humanoid Bird Design, Feathers On His Arms And His Eyes Glowed.

Darkgem: FeatherBlade.

FeatherBlade: Yes?

Darkgem: I Have A New Target For You, His Name Is Jet And He's A Pteradon.

Meanwhile In The Dinos HQ

Tyler: So, You Created This All By Yourself?

Edgar: Yep.

Ivan: I Say, I'm Most Impressed, Sir Edgar.

Edgar: Thanks, Ivan.

BANG!

The Rangers And Dinos Sped To The Scene And Found Darkgem, Skor And Skrap And FeatherBlade.

The Rangers And Dinos Charged At The Villains

Darkgem: Fire!

The Villains Fired Upon The Two Teams And Knocked Them Back.

FeatherBlade: The Pteradon! I Have Found My Target!

FeatherBlade Charged At Jet And Almost Attacked Him Before Ivan Blocked The Attack With His Sword.

Ivan: If You Wish To Harm Sir Jet, You'll Have To Go Through Me.

FeatherBlade: Gladly.

FeatherBlade Formed A X Slash And Knocked Ivan Back.

Jet: Ivan!

FeatherBlade: Now I Will Make You Suffer!

FeatherBlade's Feathers Glowed Yellow As A Bunch Of Them Started Spinning Rapidly In A Circle.

FeatherBlade Threw The Circle Of Feathers At Jet And It Trapped Him In A Bond.

Jet: Hey, I Can't Move! Let Me Go!

FeatherBlade: Time To Make You Suffer!

The Feathers Started Spinning Faster, Jet Started Snickering Before Laughing.

Shelby: What's Wrong With Him?

Jet (Laughing): Dudes, Help Me! Stop Tickling Me!

The Feathers Spinning Speed Got Faster, Suddenly, Jet Started Choking As Blood Ran Down His Mouth.

FeatherBlade Let Jet Go As He Fell To The Ground On His Hands And Knees, Coughing Up Blood.

The Heroes Ran Over To Him And Sat Him Upright.

Shelby: What Did You Do To Him!?

FeatherBlade: That Was Only A Warning, Next Time, I'll Make Sure That My Feathers Will Make You Laugh So Hard That Your Lungs And Heart Explode From The Inside! Now I Wonder how Ticklish The Rest Of You Are.

FeatherBlade's Feather's Glowed As He Got Ready To Give The Heroes A Fatal Attack, Then Suddenly...

POW!

A Circled Object Hit Him, Sending Him Back.

FeatherBlade: Who Did That!?

The Object Came Back And Hit Him Again, The Object Was A Wrecking Ball.

Kane: What Was That?

Tyler: The Only One I Know Of Who Has That Kind Of Weapon Is *Gasp!* The Graphite Ranger!

Dinos: Huh?

The Two Teams Turned Around To See Another Ranger, He Was Gray And Resembled A Pachysaur.

FeatherBlade: Another Ranger!?

Graphite: That's Right, Pachysaur! Power Ranger Graphite!

FeatherBlade: Vivix, Attack!

Skor: We're Not Afraid Of You!

Graphite Punched A Wrecking Ball And Destroyed All Of The Vivix In One Punch.

Graphite: You Were Saying?

Skor And Skrap Started Running Away, Screaming.

Darkgem: Get Back Here!

Darkgem Followed Behind.

FeatherBlade: If I Can't Make You Laugh, I'll Make You Cry!

FeatherBlade Shot A Glowing Purple Feather At Jet And It Struck Him, Center Mass.

Rangers: Jet!

The Feather Went Into The Pteradon Before He Flashed Purple, Jet Let Out A Blood Curdling Scream And Shot Up Like When A Defibrillator Gives A Shock.

Graphite: What Did You Do!?

FeatherBlade: That Feather Will Do The Same Thing Until It Makes You Explode From The Inside!

The Rangers Gasped In Horror.

FeatherBlade: Unless The Feather Makes Your Heart Explode Beforehand.

Jet Shot Up And Screamed Again As More Blood Ran Down His Mouth, The Blood Stained His Gear.

FeatherBlade: I Love The Sound Of My Target's Screams!

FeatherBlade Started Laughing Like A Psychopath.

Graphite: You Heartless Psychopath, I'm Going To Make You Suffer!

FeatherBlade: And Who's Going To Make Me?

Graphite Took Off His Helmet And Threw It To The Side.

Graphite: Says The Prince Of Zandar!

FeatherBlade: Ah, Prince Phillip The III Of Zandar, I Hope They Find A New Ruler!

FeatherBlade Shot At Prince Phillip, Knocking Him Back.

Jet Shot Up And Screamed A Third Time, The Area Under His Eyes Was Sick Red.

Phillip: That's It! I'm Going To Finish You! Graphite Power, Royal Dino Punch!

Phillip Knocked FeatherBlade Back With The Wrecking Ball.

FeatherBlade Started Lifting Off Into The Air.

FeatherBlade: See You Never, Rangers!

Tyler: No!

FeatherBlade Flew Off Into The Distance.

Chase: We Have To Get Him Back To The Base. Tyler And Kane Carried Jet Before Jet Crawled to A Nearby Trash Can And Threw Up In It, Three Times.

When He Was Done, Jet's Mouth Was Covered With Vomit And Blood.

Tyler And Kane Picked Him Up.

Kane: Edgar, We Need Emergency Transport.

Edgar: I'm On My Way.

Edgar Arrived In The Dino Copter A Couple Minutes Later, The Two Teams Got In And Put Jet On Stretcher.

The Copter Flew Off As Prince Phillip Looked Out The Window As It Started To Rain.

Phillip(Thinking): I'll Make Sure He Will Pay For What He Did To You, Jet. You Can Count On It.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Chapter 8, Coming Soon.**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**

 **Happy 2016**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dino Knight

**Chapter 8**

The Rangers And Dinos Returned To The Base And Put Jet On The Couch, Put A Wet Cloth On His Forehead And Put A Blanket On Him.

Shelby: How Is He?

Edgar: Well, The Feather That Featherblade Shot Into Him Is Making Him Sick, I Had To Change Shirts Because He Threw Up On Me.

Chase: But Mate, You Still Have The Same Shirt On.

Edgar: I Have Multiples Of The Same Shirt.

Shelby: So, Prince Phillip. How Did You Get Here?

Phillip: I Don't Know, I Was Doing Some Work For Zandar When A White Light Suddenly Flashed And The Next I Know, I'm Here.

Ivan: It Must Have Been Darkgem, Sire.

Phillip: Darkgem?

Tyler: He's The Monster Featherblade Works For.

Phillip: Okay.

Tyler: By The Way, This Is Kane, Lucy, Chow, Edgar And Polly.

Phillip: Very Nice To Meet You, I Wish We Were Meeting Under Different Circumstances.

Riley: Guys, Dinos. Jet Just Threw Up.

The Rangers And Dinos Ran To Jet And Checked On Him.

Kane: How Are You Feeling, Jet?

Jet: Not So Good.

Jet Coughed Up Blood Again

Lucy: Take It Easy, Jet.

Phillip: When I Get My Hands On Featherblade, He's Going To Regret Ever Messing With Us.

Ivan: Sire, You Shouldn't Let Anger And Vengeance Cloud Your Judgement.

Phillip: You're Right, Ivan. Thank You For Telling Me.

Ivan: You're Welcome, Sire.

Shelby: Don't Worry, Your Highness. FeatherBlade Will Be Back.

*BOOM!*

Edgar: Polly, Watch Jet Until We Get Back.

Polly: Will Do.

The Rangers, Dinos And Edgar Ran To The Scene Where Featherblade Was.

Phillip: Featherblade!

Ivan: You Will Pay For Harming Sir Jet.

Rangers: Dino Charger, Ready!

The Rangers Pressed The Charger Button And Put It In The Morpher.

Morpher: Dino Chargers, Engage!

Phillip: Graphite Energem!

The Graphite Energem Glowed And A Morpher Appeared.

Morpher: Pachy Charger, Engage!

Rangers: Energize!

The Rangers Spinner The Barrel On The Morpher And Pointed It To The Sky.

Rangers: Unleash The Power!

The Rangers Morphed.

Edgar Pressed The Dino Symbol On His Wrist Morpher.

Edgar: Dino Posse Black, Unleash My Roar!

The Morpher Flashed And The Surroundings Became Rock In A Volcano Morphing Sequence.

Edgar Was In A White Flashy Suit With The Dino Symbol On His Chest.

Edgar Then Backfliped And Smashed His Fist Into The Ground, Causing The Rocks Around Him To Explode Out Lava, His Suit Was On, Then His Helmet Came On In A Flash, Transforming Edgar Into Dino Posse Black.

Ivan: Tis 'bout To Get Wild!

The Heroes And Villians Charged At Each Other.

Featherblade Kept Easily Knocking The Rangers Back, But Also Getting Hit With The Wrecking Ball.

Featherblade: Links, Vivix, Attack!

Links And Vivix Appeared And Charged At The Heroes.

Meanwhile, At The Dino Posse HQ, Polly Kept Damping Jet's Forehead As He Groaned.

Jet: I S-Should Be There, I Should B-Be Fighting Featherblade, N-Not Them.

Jet Tried To Get Up, But He Was In Pain So Much, He Couldn't.

Polly: Jet, You Have To Rest. The Rangers And Dinos Will Stop Him.

Jet: I H-Hope...Polly?

Polly: Yeah?

Jet: I Want You To Do Something For Me.

Polly: Sure, What Is It?

Jet: A Letter, I Want You To Give It To The Dinos In Case I Die.

As Polly Grabbed A Piece Of Paper And Jet Told Her What To Write, The Rangers, Dinos And Edgar Took Down The Links And Vivix.

FeatherBlade Drew A X Slash And Sent It At The Heroes, Knocking Them Back.

Ivan Then Took A Crimson Dino Charger With The Number 15 On It And Put It In The Ptera Saber.

VO: Dino Blaze Charger, Engage!

Ivan: Blazing Zandar Slash!

Ivan Sent A Slash Wave Of Fire And Lightning And It Hit Featherblade, Destroying His Feathers In The Process.

Featherblade: No!

A Feather Then Glowed Green And Shot Into The Sky, The Feather Flew Into The Dino Posse HQ As Jet's Letter Was Just Finished.

Polly Looked Up And Saw The Feather.

Polly: Jet?

Jet Looked Up And Saw The Green Feather As It Shot Into Him In The Same Area Where The One That Was Going To Kill Him Was.

Polly: Jet!

The Pteradon Suddenly Glowed Green For A Few Seconds Before Returning His Normal Color.

Jet Sat Up As Polly Ran Up To Him.

Polly: Jet, Are You Okay?

Jet:...I'm Healed...I'm Healed!

Jet And Polly Started Laughing In Relief Before Calming Down.

Jet Then Got Ran Out Of The Base To Help The Heroes.

Featherblade: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!

FeatherBlade Pulled Out A Sword And Started Swinging It Wildly, The Heroes Dodged The Swings As Jet Appeared In Front Of Featherblade And Kicked Him, Sending The Villain Flying.

Ivan: Sir Jet!

Lucy: You're Okay!

Featherblade: IMPOSSIBLE!

Shelby: How Are You Healed?

Ivan Then Thought Back To The Green Feather.

Ivan: Tis Must Have Been The Green Feather.

Jet: That's Right.

Chase: It's Nice To Have You Back, Mate.

Jet: Thanks, Now Let's Finish This!

Jet Then Grabbed Featherblade And Threw Him Towards Ivan And Phillip.

Ivan: Ptera Saber Final Strike!

The Words "ZandarThunder" In Lightning Struck Featherblade, Weakening Him.

Phillip: Royal Dino Punch!

The Wrecking Ball Punched Featherblade Hard, Featherblade Fell To The Ground And Exploded.

The Rangers And Dinos Cheered In Victory.

Jet: Way To Go, Ivan And Prince Phillip!

Ivan: Thank You, Sir Jet. Now It's Over.

Featherblade Suddenly Appeared And Charged At Jet With His Sword.

Featherblade: I Will Still Have My Prey!

Ivan: Sir Jet, Look Out!

Ivan Jumped In Front Of Jet As Jet Looked Away And Closed His Eyes, Waiting For The Sword To Kill Him.

*SHICK!*

Ivan: ACH!

Rangers: Ivan!

Dinos And Edgar: Ivan!

Jet Opened His Eyes And Gasped In Horror As Tears Flowed Down His Face.

Featherblade Had Stabbed Ivan With His Saber.

Ivan Dropped The Ptera Saber And Fell To The Ground As Featherblade Pulled Out His Blood Stained Sword.

Jet Turned Ivan Around And Took Off His Helmet, Ivan's Ranger Suit Was Covered In Red And Blood Was Trickling Down His Mouth.

Jet: Ivan, Don't You Die On Me! I Don't Want You Dying Too!

Ivan: Sir Jet, A K-Knights Dying Is Honorable, Sad But Honorable.

Jet (Choking Up): B-But W-Who Will Become Th-The G-Gold R-Ranger?

Ivan: How About You?

Jet: M-Me?

Ivan Handed Him The Gold Energem And It Transferred The Power To Jet.

Ivan: Become Th-The G-Gold R-Ranger... A-And...Protect...Th-The...Earth.

Ivan's Eyes Closed And His Right Hand Fell To The Ground And Went Limp, Ivan Was Gone.

Jet: Ivan!

The Rangers And Edgar Teared Up As They Took Off They're Helmets And Bowed They're Heads.

The Dinos Teared Up As Well And Jet Held Ivan As He Silently Cried, Then Ivan Disappeared And The Ptera Morpher Reappeared On Jet's Arm.

Jet Got Up And Faced Featherblade, Who Was Laughing Like Ivan's Death Was The Most Hilarious Thing He Ever Seen.

Jet: YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? YOU KILLED A HUMAN BEING AND YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY!?

Jet Then Put The Ptera Charger In The Morpher.

Morpher: Ptera Charger, Engage!

Jet Eyes Then Became Glowing Gold.

Jet: ENERGIZE! UNLEASH THE POWER!

Ivan's Ghost Came Out And Went Into Jet, Forming The Suit. Then The Ptera Zord Shot Out And Became The Helmet.

Jet Had Transformed Into Dino Charge Gold, The Blue Parts Of The Suit Was Orange, The Visor Was Gold, In Dino Drive Mode And Jet's Wings Were Sticking Out The Back.

Jet Suddenly Started Screaming That Turned Into Screeching, Something Jet Has Never Done Before As He Charged At Featherblade In Rage.

 **Chapter 9, Coming Soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**

 **(Please Don't Kill Me)**


End file.
